


The Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Другие работы по сумеречным охотникам [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Древний фанфик-гендерсвитч по Малеку.Алек специально выпил зелье, чтобы разнообразить сексуальную жизнь.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: название переводится как «Самосбывающееся пророчество». © Р. Мертон, социолог.
> 
> Алеку где-то в районе 40 лет.

В последнее время Магнусу снились очень странные сны. Он в самых смелых фантазиях не представлял, что Алек может быть таким. Таким горячим, сексуальным. Таким в корсете, мини-юбке и чулках, которые Магнус снимал, медленно скользя вниз по ноге, усадив Алека на стол. Таким… женщиной.  
Магнус просыпался возбуждённым и мокрым от пота. Он прокрадывался в ванную, вспоминая плавные бёдра и мягкую грудь. Но Магнус был уверен: снился именно Алек. Такие же черты лица, шикарный пресс и мускулистые руки, как и наяву. Магнус умывался прохладной водой, раздумывая об извращённости своего подсознания, а затем засыпал снова без снов, обняв сладко спящего Алека. 

***  
Алек грустил. Это замечательное солнечное июльское утро он вынужден был провести у плиты.  
На самом деле никто, кроме него самого, не виноват. С тех пор как появились дети, Алек ещё больше настаивал на том, чтобы делать всё самостоятельно, не используя магию. Учить их на собственном примере. Алек знал, что в глубине души Магнус согласен. Даже удавалось оставить его один на один со всей навороченной техникой, которая, если быть честным, не позволяла применить слово «самостоятельно» к процессу уборки. То ли дело ведро и тряпка или там раковина и губка, как в старые добрые времена. Но Магнус, когда думал, что никто не видит, магией загружал посуду в посудомойку, бельё — в стиральную машину и запускал робота-пылесоса, пинком придавая ему ускорение и бормоча что-то про засорение жизненного пространства. Попробовал бы Алек ляпнуть такое про гардероб на полспальни…  
Но с этим он уже смирился. Из-за чего он был готов выть на луну вместе с оборотнями, так это из-за еды. Здесь всё не могло ограничиться одним только включением какой-нибудь мультиварки. Конечно, полуфабрикаты и доставку полностью готовых обедов никто не отменил, но, во-первых, самостоятельность, а во-вторых, ради сохранения отличной формы от злоупотребления нездоровым образом жизни Алек воздерживался. Результат Алеку — и, главное, Магнусу, — нравился, но вот процесс…  
Магнус правда старался помочь. Но Алек видел, какое уныние появляется на его лице каждый раз. Магнус лучше бы взял одно из дорогих натуральных масел, помогающих сохранить молодость и свежесть кожи, и эротично обмазал бы Алека с ног до головы, а эффект подкрепил бы медленным массажем. А потом помог бы с обязательными упражнениями, помогающими сохранить в тонусе мышцы, а также в результате которых вырабатывается эндорфин, который помогает сохранять позитивный настрой, который… А дальше Алек так ни разу и не дослушал.  
А дети и правда выросли самостоятельными, поэтому папе с радостью помогали, пока не решили, что с такой отличной подготовкой могут жить и отдельно. Самостоятельно.  
Алек протяжно вздохнул. Он ещё только режет овощи на салат, а уже устал, как после охоты.  
Иззи, закинув ноги на диван, перевернула страницу журнала и хихикнула.  
Её вообще не должно здесь быть. Но Магнус уехал к важным иностранным клиентам до завтрашнего вечера, а Изабель обиделась на Саймона и показательно ушла с чемоданом в руках. Но не к маме. Одинокий брат показался более подходящей компанией. Она ввалилась в лофт с самого утра и, пока хозяева приходили в себя от её наглости, расположилась в гостевой комнате.  
— Я тебе буду помогать! — крикнула оттуда Иззи.  
А ведь Алек даже успел смириться и обрадоваться тому, что эти дни не придётся скучать. Иззи, конечно, научилась съедобно готовить, но детские психологические травмы не проходят просто так. Лучше пусть просто посидит.  
— Пожалуйста, призови сюда стопку женских журналов, — шепнул Алек Магнусу на ухо, когда они прощались.  
В конечном итоге это обернулось против него. Сначала Иззи цитировала и комментировала отборные глупости, от которых уши сворачивались в трубочку, а потом настала очередь журналов с претензией на научность.  
— Алек, — трагическим голосом позвала она, — а тут вот пишут, что бисексуалам в отношениях всегда не хватает секса с лицом противоположного постоянного партнёру пола.  
— На заборе тоже пишут, — отозвался Алек.  
Однако отложил нож и вцепился в стол. Он оставался ревнивым, хоть и прекратил планировать месть каждому, кто посмел пофлиртовать с Магнусом. Однако иногда одолевали мрачные мысли. Как ни старайся, если доживёшь до старости — все остатки привлекательности растеряешь. Или надоешь.  
К тому же его беспокоили сны Магнуса. Алек иногда просыпался от его бормотания, и постепенно понял, что Магнусу снится он. Это не было бы новостью, если бы он оставался им, а не превращался в неё.  
Алек не понимал, как реагировать — не ревновать же к самому себе? — поэтому ничего не говорил. Магнус тоже молчал: не помнил или выбрасывал сны из головы, но Алек старался быть ещё более заботливым и страстным, чем всегда.  
И что если этот бред — правда? Алек никогда не интересовался, что по поводу нетрадиционной ориентации думают примитивные. Не задумывался и над тем, что Магнусу может не хватать женщины. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что этого может не хватать.  
Алек знал, что Магнус любит его и не станет предавать. Но это же не может отменять желаний.  
Алек на автомате смешал порезанные овощи и поставил в холодильник. Увидев, как Иззи откладывает тот журнал, и, не успев как следует обдумать план, Алек схватил его и убежал в спальню позвонить Катарине.  
— Ты от тоски по мужу выпил весь его бар? — поинтересовалась та, когда Алек процитировал сестру.  
— Я один не пью, — напомнил он.  
— Слушай, я всё понимаю, но прекрати страдать ерундой, я работаю, — велела Катарина и отключилась.  
Будь Алеку двадцать лет, он бы и не начинал. Но не сейчас. Сейчас в голове застряла мысль, насчёт которой и собирался проконсультироваться с Катариной. Ведь должно же существовать зелье, способное превращать в девушку? Не навсегда, конечно. На несколько часов или дней. Чтобы Магнусу хватило.  
Алек плюхнулся на кровать. Не хотелось, чтобы об этом знала вся семья. Катарина не рассказала бы, успей он её попросить. Теперь же она не станет ничего слушать, посчитав, что Алек сходит с ума, ещё и Магнусу позвонит. А хотелось сделать сюрприз. Конечно, Алек собирается поговорить, но не раньше, чем дело будет сделано. Не потому что Магнус обрадуется, а потому что иначе не позволит подобное провернуть. Решит, что незачем Алеку знать о таких желаниях, или отнесётся так же, как и Катарина. Устроит многочасовую лекцию о единственной, большой и чистой любви с доказательствами. А Алеку надо было, чтобы желания Магнуса были удовлетворены. Даже если он их отрицает.  
— Я всё слышала, — раздался голос сестры из-за двери. В тот же момент она нагло ворвалась в комнату и села рядом. — Прости, не думала, что это произведёт на тебя такое впечатление. Я сама в это не верю!  
Было бы наивно ожидать, что Иззи оставит его в покое. Алек решил не тратить время и нервы зря, поэтому просто ответил:  
— Я подумал, что существует зелье, которое могло бы превратить меня в женщину на какое-то время, но Катарина даже не дослушала.  
В глазах Изабель зажёгся огонёк. Она приложила палец к губам и оценивающе окинула его взглядом. Алек понял: его желание исполнится, даже если он передумает.  
— Так. Я звоню Максу, — сказала наконец Иззи и потянулась за телефоном.  
Алек схватил её за руку и крикнул:  
— Нет! Я не хочу, чтобы дети об этом знали. И чтобы на меня в таком виде смотрел кто-нибудь, кроме Магнуса.  
Изабель прищурилась.  
— И тебя, — поспешил исправиться Алек и добавил с сарказмом: — Конечно, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Я же в этом ничего не понимаю.  
— Ты прав. Я подберу тебе потрясающе сексуальный наряд и научу, как правильно быть плохой девочкой.  
У Алека дёрнулся глаз, но он промолчал. Притворно вздохнув, Изабель продолжила:  
— Но зелья — это по части магов. Поэтому я… А-а-а!  
Словно почувствовав непреодолимое желание брата придушить её, пока не поздно, Изабель вскочила и исчезла в коридоре. Послышался оглушающий цокот каблуков. Потянувшийся было за подушкой Алек бросился вдогонку, но дверь гостевой комнаты уже захлопнулась. Иззи наверняка уже и нарисовала парочку рун.  
Закатив глаза, Алек прислонился к стене и сложил руки на груди. Алек представил лица их детей, лица Джейса и Клери, лица Саймона и родителей — Иззи обязательно всех просветит из лучших побуждений, чтобы не удивлялись, если приспичит нагрянуть в гости, — и его охватывал ужас, а кулаки чесались выломать дверь и лишить сестру телефона.  
Но он бы не успел. Алек слышал, как Изабель объясняет ситуацию Максу, а в конце просит поторопиться, «иначе твой отец меня убьёт».  
Алек уставился в потолок. С Магнусом он давно ничего не стеснялся, но объяснять причины кому-то ещё… Или ловить взгляды, говорящие: «Я всё прекрасно понимаю, повеселитесь там хорошенько»…  
Краем глаза заметив появляющийся портал, Алек в панике бросился в спальню. Закрывшись, он дрожащей рукой начертил руну и застыл, пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание.  
Несколько минут тишины — и послышались шаги Изабель и его сыновей. Так они вдвоём пришли посмотреть на этот позор!  
— Пап? — осторожно позвал Макс.  
— Она всё врёт! — отрезал Алек.  
Иззи захохотала. Макс хмыкнул. Рафаэль скептически отозвался:  
— Если бы тётя над тобой просто шутила, ты бы так не реагировал. Да ладно, пап, мы всё понимаем.  
Алек ненавидел, когда все всё понимали. Он скорчил страдальческую гримасу, возвёл руки к небу и беззвучно спросил: «За что?».  
— Давайте просто сварим ему зелье, — сказала Изабель.  
— Не хочу больше ничего слышать! — рявкнул Алек. С той стороны двери притихли.  
Хотелось позвонить Магнусу и попросить навести порядок в доме. Не то чтобы Алека никто не слушал, но когда за дело берётся Иззи… А Магнус, конечно, порядок наведёт, но затем с энтузиазмом присоединится к игре «подколи Алека изощрённее всех».  
— О Ангел! — простонал он и рухнул в подушки. Почему этот бред вообще пришёл к нему в голову?  
То ли он задремал, то ли в глубочайшей депрессии время летит незаметно, но очнулся Алек только когда послышался стук в дверь.  
— Держи, пап, — сказал Макс. На столе появился стакан с отвратительно кислотным зелёным цветом.  
Алек чуть не поблагодарил, но вовремя опомнился.  
Он на цыпочках подошёл к столу, не отрывая взгляд от стакана. Он не сомневался в Максе. Пусть их сын и не настолько могущественный, как Магнус, но по упорству и трудолюбию был далеко впереди, поэтому Алек ему доверял. Не доверял он только своему здравому смыслу.  
— Действует трое суток, — продолжил Макс, но снова замолчал.  
Зелье гипнотизировало. С одной стороны, Алек корил себя за идиотские мысли, с другой — вдруг всё-таки дурацкая статейка права?!  
Последняя мысль наконец перевесила все «против». Алек решительно схватил стакан и залпом выпил горькую дрянь.  
По коже пробежало стадо мурашек. Алек зажмурился и почувствовал в трусах непривычную пустоту, а в районе груди — что-то лишнее.  
Он стоял прямо напротив зеркала и боялся открыть глаза. Он бы предпочёл оставаться мужчиной, но чего не сделаешь ради любви.  
— Папа? — взволнованно позвал Рафаэль.  
Алек настороженно приоткрыл один глаз. Второй открылся сам по себе от ужаса. Алек сказал бы, что не очень-то изменился — всего лишь в двух местах, — но это портило абсолютно всё. Теперь ему категорически не шли короткие волосы. Мускулистые руки, выглядывающие из линялой футболки, на женщине смотрелись очень некстати. Старые шорты открывали ужасный вид на волосатые не слишком ровные ноги. И «чему-то лишнему сверху» не помешала бы ещё парочка размеров.  
Он-то наивно думал, что станет копией красавицы-сестры. Хорошо ещё, что побрился с утра.  
— Твою мать!  
Он был похож на классический стереотипный образ лесбиянки. Вряд ли это возбудит в Магнусе что-то, кроме приступа гомерического хохота. От разочарования и злости по щеке покатилась слеза.  
В дверь забарабанили.  
— Алек!  
— Пап?!  
— Ну, по крайней мере я остался жив, — мрачно отозвался Алек. — Найдите противоядие или займите чем-нибудь Магнуса, пока я тут отсижусь.  
— А ну открывай! — требовательно топнула ногой Изабель. — А то я ему всё расскажу! Магнус тут же явится и застанет тебя в таком виде!  
— Ты виновата, и я ему это расскажу, — парировал Алек. — Он тебе лишних килограммов нарастит.  
— Отлично. Я стану очень неповоротливой и неуклюжей и разнесу лишними килограммами вашу квартиру.  
Алек застонал и завернулся в одеяло с ног до головы. В таком виде он выглядел прилично, прямо как раньше.  
Алек открыл дверь и, бросив предостерегающий взгляд на сыновей, втащил Иззи и снова закрылся.  
— Если вздумаешь меня сфотографировать, я скормлю тебе телефон, — предупредил он, отбрасывая одеяло.  
По глазам Иззи были заметны усилия, которые она прикладывает для того, чтобы не дать губам расплыться в издевательской ухмылке.  
— Ну… не драматизируй, — выдавила наконец она. — Сейчас сделаем эпиляцию, придадим красивую форму бровям, накрасим, я попрошу Макса достать пару сексуальных нарядов — и будешь конфетка.  
Алек осознал весь ужас, который предстояло пережить. Он уже дёрнулся в сторону мобильника, наплевав на всё, но был схвачен сестрой и повален на кровать лицом вниз.  
— Храбрый сумеречный охотник сдаётся при первых же трудностях? — ехидно шепнула она в самое ухо.  
— Эта разводка прокатила бы лет в десять! — брыкался тот.  
Изабель ловко завела его руки за спину и уселась сверху. Алек издал грозный рык, не возымевший никакого эффекта. Иззи лишь вздохнула, пародируя умудрённых жизнью старушек.  
— А в сорок лет, братишка, нужно не только уметь признавать свои ошибки, но и извлекать из них пользу и наслаждаться. Так что позволь мне сначала над тобой поработать, а если не выйдет — обещаю, я лично буду отвлекать твоего мужа. Давно хотела знать, каково это — быть мухой или там маленьким тараканчиком. Может быть, Магнус будет добр и превратит меня в утку, и мы все вместе сможем поиздеваться над Джейсом…  
Алек закатил глаза. Теперь Иззи решила надавить на жалость. Очень может быть, что эта идиотская цитата станет последней каплей, и Магнус решит отомстить ей за все выходки.  
— Ну ладно, — протянул Алек, уселся поудобнее и примолк.  
Он стоически молчал, когда Изабель попросила Макса стащить эпилятор и нечто, названное триммером, — однако результат вышел впечатляющий; — молчал, когда где-то час ему наносили «естественный макияж», из-за которого казалось, что лицо треснет и рассыплется; молчал, когда ему наколдовали эротичный корсет и маленькую тряпочку, названную стрингами — Магнус всё равно снимет; — молчал, когда следующей вещью оказалось платье, по длине и виду больше похожее на юбку, и даже позволил на себя его надеть, но когда Иззи притащила свои туфли…  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я убился, или хочешь, чтобы я врезал тебе этим каблуком? — поинтересовался Алек.  
— Я просто хочу фото на память. Теперь-то позволишь?  
— Я тоже хочу! — хором заявили дети, сидевшие под дверью всё это время.  
Алек вздохнул и осторожно поставил ногу в туфлю. К счастью, они были вполне обычные, если не обращать внимания на длинный недостаток. У Изабель ещё были с ремешками, шнуровкой и другими извращениями, которые так просто не снять.  
— Ну войдите, — буркнул Алек, обувшись.  
Дверь открылась так, что ударилась о стену. Дети замерли и лишь осматривали его с нескрываемым любопытством.  
— Пап, ты классный! — отмер Рафаэль.  
Макс кивнул и молча навёл телефон. Алек даже не успел испугаться. По правде говоря, он уже приободрился, потому что выглядел намного, намного лучше, и реакция сыновей даже вдохновляла.  
— Нет, — возразила Изабель, — твои самые крутые в жизни фотки не должны быть на фоне незаправленной кровати. Сядь-ка сюда.  
Иззи указала на стул возле туалетного столика Магнуса и подала руку, чтобы Алек не упал. Алек подумал, что от одного фото ничего страшного не случится.  
Но Иззи захотела полную фотосессию. Она отвела его на кухню, надела фартук и поставила возле плиты; затем для большей убедительности разбросала посуду и еду; затем заставила стоять и с радостным видом смотреть в окно…  
Мучения продолжались где-то час. Алек возразить не мог. Его занимали только две мысли: как сохранить равновесие, когда не можешь нарисовать руну, и какая деталь интерьера достаточно устойчива, чтобы за неё ухватиться. Можно сбросить туфли и убежать, но Иззи мстительная.  
Наконец она отвела его в гостиную, уронила на журнальный столик и вручила украденную Максом щётку для протирания пыли. Алек ею тут же и замахнулся, желая напомнить, что между издевательствами над братом и наказанием бывает прямая связь, но Иззи оказалась проворнее, а бегать на каблуках показалось себе дороже. Когда всё закончится, надо позаимствовать у папы самый широкий ремень — единственное, что останавливало их с Иззи детские драки — и навестить её. А потом и Макса. За пособничество. И Рафаэля для профилактики.  
И вот, Алек был отпущен с миром. Иззи с детьми стояли кучкой неподалёку и сравнивали снимки, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Алек с облегчением вылез из туфель и покрепче сжал щётку. Ноги дрожали и разъезжались в стороны, но он уверенно зашагал по направлению к горячо любимой семье.  
Вдруг раздался подозрительный звук. Тихо выругавшись, Алек обернулся. Посреди лофта стоял помятый Магнус, и он уставился прямо на Алека взглядом, полным изумления и непонимания. Щётка выпала из рук.  
Алеку давно уже не было так стыдно. Он в полной мере осознал идиотизм ситуации и собственную глупость. И так отваливающиеся ноги подкосились, и Алек схватился за спинку кресла, судорожно придумывая достойное оправдание.


	2. Chapter 2

Магнусу предстояла работа с японскими оборотнями. То, зачем его позвали, не было слишком сложным, но приходилось соблюдать все дурацкие японские традиции, убеждая окружающих, что не хочешь превратить их в крокодилов и отправить на северный полюс.   
Хуже всего то, что расшаркивания отнимали два дня. Сериал посмотреть — и то больше пользы. К тому же Магнус ощущал беспокойство. Интуиция предупреждала: что-то должно произойти. Но Магнус не мог понять, ждёт его что-то плохое или что-то хорошее.  
Посреди церемонии переговоров Катарина прислала сообщение с просьбой перезвонить. Если бы случилось что-то страшное, телефон уже разорвали бы звонками, поэтому Магнус лишь оглядел серьёзные, до противного торжественные лица, тихо вздохнул и спрятал его в карман. Улизнуть удалось только через два часа, которые показались Магнусу двадцатью двумя. Он вышел в длинный коридор и позвонил подруге. Голос её звучал обеспокоенно.   
— Магнус. Алек недавно позвонил мне и нёс какую-то чушь…   
— Думаю, ты ему об этом сообщила, — прервал её Магнус, оглядываясь. Не успел он отойти, как к нему уже с важным видом направлялась группа японцев. — Я на работе.   
— Но…  
— Что-то срочное?   
— Думаю, нет, но ты обязательно должен с ним поговорить.   
— Ну, раз все живы-здоровы, я пойду, — попрощался Магнус, выдавливая улыбку для клиентов, которые, на его счастье, прошли мимо.   
Все живы-здоровы, но сердце забилось чаще: предчувствие. Магнус долго не выдержит.   
Он поспешил на поиски одного из переводчиков, который был самым демократичным и оживлённым.   
— Прошу меня простить, но мне нужно вернуться домой до вечера. Можем ли мы ускорить процесс и перейти моей работе?   
— Соблюдение традиций для японцев — тоже ваша работа, — отозвался тот. — Только что-то крайне серьёзное может помешать. Что-то вроде ядерной войны.   
— Семейные обстоятельства, — категоричным тоном пояснил Магнус. — Для американцев это серьёзнее ядерной войны.   
На лице переводчика отразилось изумление, но, как истинный японец, он немедленно его скрыл. Однако Магнус понял. Вряд ли на его пути встречалось много магов, у которых были семьи. Магнус пояснил, надеясь произвести впечатление и подтолкнуть фанатиков традиций к нужному решению:  
— У нас даже дети есть.   
Переводчик не сумел сдержать удивлённого вздоха. Он извинился, и Магнус нетерпеливо сжал пальцы. Но переводчик крайне вежливым тоном предложил:  
— Если дело в детях, может, ваша жена за ними присмотрит? Следить за детьми — работа женщин…   
— У меня — муж, — отрезал Магнус и замолчал, решив не сочинять лишнего. Окружающие прекрасно додумывают сами.  
Переводчик извинился ещё раз, и повисла тишина. Магнус почти услышал, как скрипят его извилины в попытке решить проблему.   
— Я извиню вас, если мы приступим прямо сейчас, — наконец заявил он, демонстративно разминая пальцы.   
Это было ни разу не вежливо, но действенно. В семь часов вечера Магнус уже оказался возле дома.   
Он ужасно вымотался и очень хотел есть. Его, конечно, накормили, но это было в двенадцать и по всем японским традициям. Магнус опасался дышать, не то что обедать, поэтому призвал себе гамбургер, спрятавшись между домами. Алек его не ждёт сегодня, может, дома и есть-то нечего, а пока приготовишь. Своровать он не даст.   
— Транснациональные корпорации — зло, — пробормотал Магнус, впиваясь в бутерброд. — У транснациональных корпораций можно!   
С наслаждением проглотив последний кусок, такой горячий и ароматный, Магнус взмахнул пальцами.  
— Одним больше, одним меньше, — оправдывался он.   
Однако Магнуса отвлёкли сообщения Макса.   
«Пап! Прости, я знаю, что ты на работе, но ты должен знать».  
«Ты присядь, если стоишь».  
Начало Магнусу не понравилось. Он изобразил сердечный приступ, за неимением лишних рук приложив к сердцу гамбургер.  
«Это была идея папы и тёти Иззи. Если что, меня заставили!»  
Магнус знал: если в дело вступала тётя Иззи — нервный тик ему обеспечен. Хуже был только дядя Джейс.   
«Не ври отцу!» — набрал Магнус подрагивающими пальцами. Заставить упрямых подростков что-то сделать было выше чьих-то сил. Что бы там ни натворили, вместе с Изабель он был в первых рядах.   
«Ну, неважно. Сейчас фото папы пришлю».  
Магнус шумно выдохнул. Связав звонок Катарины, невнятные оправдания Макса и странные сны в одну картину, он живо представил Алека в женской одежде. Магнус выдохнул ещё раз. Если ему захотелось ролевых игр, мог бы просто сказать, не посвящая в это всю семью.   
В глубине души Магнус понимал, что Алек не мог. Он обязательно позвал бы сестру для консультации, даже если бы это действительно была его идея, а та варила бы кашу своим детям, а не прохлаждалась в лофте.   
И как Саймону после стольких лет совместной жизни пришло в голову доказывать Изабель, что та, сидя дома с детьми, ничего не делает, пока он в Идрисе работает на Конклав? Чудо, что Изабель обошлась с ним так мягко: всего лишь оставила наедине с тремя шумными, активными, любознательными детишками, старшему из которых исполнилось всего одиннадцать. Могла бы и хлыстом ещё отходить.   
Фото всё не было. Магнус щёлкал пальцами, понемногу грыз гамбургер и очень надеялся, что Алек не зашёл слишком далеко. Лучше бы Клэри спросил, честное слово. Вряд ли она отлично разбирается в ролевых играх и женских эротических нарядах, но тем лучше. И Клэри не стала бы привлекать детей.   
Раздался долгожданный звук. Магнус, вспотев, открыл сообщение — и потерял равновесие от шока.   
Он поспешно прислонился к стене и сполз вниз. Он бы сказал, что такое и в страшном сне не приснится, но ведь снилось же! А Магнус уже подумал, что вещий сон был подпорчен баловством его подсознания, и Алек всего лишь разнообразил гардероб.   
Не в силах поверить, Магнус бездумно пялился на фотографию. На то место, где чёрное платье приоткрывало вид на маленькую, но всё-таки женскую грудь. И где только зелье достали?  
Сверху послышался шум. Это ворон заметил уроненный гамбургер и решил поживиться. Покосившись на Магнуса и решив, что он — статуя, птица приземлилась, прижала лапой булку, оторвала огромный кусок и проглотила. Магнус так и смотрел на ворона, пока тот не доел всё, оставив лишь листок салата, и не поднялся обратно в небо.   
Это что, кризис сорока лет? Магнус слышал, что примитивные в этом возрасте совершают странные поступки. И зря он не дослушал Катарину. Впрочем, всё равно могло быть поздно. Судя по одежде Алека, по степени его накрашенности и по тому, в какие ужасные туфли на ужасной шпильке он был обут, Изабель старалась как минимум полдня. И половину времени потратила на уговоры.   
Прохладный вечерний ветер заставил Магнуса поёжиться, отмереть и открыть портал в лофт.   
Он всё ещё надеялся, что это такой идиотский розыгрыш, но по испуганным до паники глазам Алека понял, что нет. И грудь не выглядела накладной. И линии тела стали более плавными и мягкими, особенно бёдра. Но Алек всё равно выглядел, прямо сказать, как обычный трансвестит.   
— Вот болван, — вырвалось у Магнуса, о чём он сразу пожалел. И без того расстроенный Алек едва не расплакался. Он наверняка успел триста раз пожалеть, что бы ни было причиной этого поступка.   
Магнус перевёл взгляд на Изабель и прищурился. Та стояла, выпрямив спину, уперев руки в бока и вызывающе улыбаясь, как и всегда, когда решала подпортить Магнусу немножко нервов. Дети смиренно опустили глаза в пол, изображая мебель, но в последний раз на их лицах блуждали такие улыбки, когда они с Алеком отвезли их в Диснейлэнд.   
— Кыш, — велел Магнус, решив оставить расправу на потом. Он взмахом руки отправил вещи Изабель к ней домой и открыл портал.  
— Магнус… — прошептал Алек, когда они остались наедине.   
Магнус лишь разглядывал его, плохо представляя, что нужно делать или говорить.   
Вдруг Алек закрыл глаза, отвернулся и скользнул на пол, скрывшись за широкой спинкой кресла. Только ноги торчали.   
Магнус обошёл кресло и примостился рядом. Алек выглядел таким несчастным, что раздражение ушло. Хотелось прижать его к себе и целовать и гладить, пока не успокоится. Магнус немедленно запустил пальцы в волосы Алека и прижался губами к щеке.   
— Тебе плохо?   
— Ноги болят, — прошептал Алек и бросил на Магнуса виноватый взгляд.   
— После этих туфлей? Ну конечно.  
Магнус принялся за массаж ступней, постепенно поднимаясь выше. Ноги Алека были абсолютно гладкими, а оливковое масло придавало блеск. Да Алек блестел везде, где кожа не была закрыта платьем. Интересно, а под ним?.. Магнус качнул головой и сосредоточился на массаже.   
Мышцы Алека понемногу расслабились, во взгляде появились нежность и надежда на прощение.  
— Устал? — спросил Магнус и остановился.  
Алек кивнул и улыбнулся уголками губ. Магнус аккуратно взял его на руки и отнёс в спальню. Уложив Алека на кровать, он присмотрелся к наштукатуренному лицу, вздохнул и взялся за молочко для снятия макияжа. Может это и было красиво, может и придавало женственности, но — не для Алека. Он и без того прекрасен. И Магнусу совершенно не понравились следы жирного тонального крема на губах и его приторный запах.   
— Так-то лучше, — пробормотал Магнус, отправляя стопку грязных ватных дисков на помойку, и поднял палец вверх. — Передай своей сестре, что, если она красится так каждый день, лет этак через пять у неё начнутся большие проблемы с кожей.   
Алек кивнул снова. Магнус нахмурился. Его Александр был молчалив, но не настолько. И всегда переставал печалиться, если сделать что-нибудь приятное. Им требовался разговор по душам, но сначала хотелось показать, что Магнус больше не злится. И что Алек в любом состоянии — его любимый сладкий муж.   
Магнус наклонился, погладил пылающую румянцем щёку и осторожно поцеловал в губы. Алек пылко ответил, обняв его за шею, притягивая ближе, так, что пришлось лечь сверху, и крепко прижался. Магнус вспомнил ощущение мягкой женской груди, касающейся обнажённой кожи, и захотел немедленно раздеть Алека, гладить грудь, облизывать её и сжимать. Захотел, несмотря на усталость, показать Алеку прямо сейчас, что женщиной быть приятно, чтобы Алек больше об этом не жалел.   
Лёгким движением пальцев Магнус отправил свою одежду в гардероб и провёл пальцами по плечам Алека, сдвигая бретельки платья и лифчика. Было странно делать это с ним, но раз уж так вышло…  
Однако Алек дёрнулся и вернул бретельки на место. Магнус недоумённо вскинул брови. Даже на первом свидании Алек не постеснялся повалить его на диван и сунуть руки под футболку, так почему спустя двадцать лет разврата Магнус видит перед собой испуганные глаза?   
— Я… Я выгляжу ужасно, — пояснил он и спрятал лицо в подушке.   
— Понимаю: девушки тебя не привлекают, но…   
— Не поэтому, — бубнил Алек. — Я думал, что буду как Иззи, а там… там… почти ничего не изменилось.   
Магнус захихикал, чем заслужил обиженный взгляд и недовольное пыхтение.   
— Конечно. Не знаю такого зелья или заклинания, которое нарастило бы грудь пятого размера, длинные шелковистые волосы из рекламы или член двадцать сантиметров. Только представь: одно зелье — и ты уже Анджелина Джоли, даже если прыщавый задрот. Да будь такое возможно, маги давно владели бы всем состоянием мира. Поэтому, сладкий, у тебя и нет пятого размера. А Изабель не отрастила бы себе усы, и сомневаюсь, что смогла бы конкурировать с мужчинами в чём-то ещё.   
Алек уставился в стену. Магнус помолчал и продолжил шёпотом:  
— Я люблю тебя любым. Прекрати стесняться — и я докажу.   
Быстро глянув на Магнуса, Алек облизнул губы и вздохнул.   
— Я знаю, что тебе снилось. Ты разговаривал во сне, спрашивал, почему я женщина, а потом ещё и стонал. Я удивился, когда в первый раз проснулся от твоего голоса, но не придал значения. Но в пятый раз это выглядело подозрительно, и кто знает, сколько я ещё не слышал… А тут Иззи с этим, — Алек подвинул валявшийся на краю кровати открытый журнал, на который Магнус не обратил внимания, и ткнул в какую-то статью.   
Он проследил за пальцем и прочитал: «Онлайн-опрос американских бисексуалов показал, что 86% из них, состоя в отношениях, хотят заниматься сексом с лицом противоположного постоянному партнёру пола».   
— Я подумал, что ты, возможно, тоже хочешь, так что… ну… вот.   
— Знаешь, как это называется? — спросил Магнус, решив не комментировать эту логическую цепочку. Бывало, его нефилиму отключало разум, если казалось, что что-то мешает их семейному счастью, и спорить было утомительно.   
— Глупость? — пробормотал Алек.  
Магнус, усмехнувшись, покачал головой и прошептал:  
— Самосбывающееся пророчество. И в моём сне тебе понравилось. 

***  
Спустя месяц позора, к счастью, не вышедшего за пределы семьи, Алек нехотя собирался на день рождения Клэри. С тех пор как Джейс расхохотался ему в лицо, а родители красноречиво промолчали, одарив его недоумённым взглядом, Алек старался свести общение к минимуму и желательно по телефону. Он давно привык к неадекватным реакциям на свою жизнь, однако раньше всегда ощущал правоту. Грело сердце лишь одно: Изабель была отчитана как пятилетка всеми, исключая Джейса, разумеется. Саймон сказал по секрету, что истеричные всхлипы ещё долго мешали тому говорить.   
Одёрнув новую рубашку, Алек бросил в зеркало хмурый взгляд и пошёл искать Магнуса.  
Магнус обнаружился на кухне за интереснейшим занятием. Завернув большую шоколадную конфету в фантик, он оценивающе осмотрел её и сунул в карман штанов. Его лицо выглядело таким решительным, целеустремлённым и сосредоточенным, что Алек непременно залюбовался бы, если бы не обнаружил рядом баночку с ядерно-зелёным зельем. Догадаться было нетрудно: сегодня кто-то неожиданно и эффектно поменяет пол на глазах у всей семьи.   
— Магнус?! — возмутился Алек. Он набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и уже готов был начать речь о пользе всепрощения, но Магнус остановил его, приложив палец к губам.   
— Да, сладкий, мы провели очень необычные и восхитительные два дня. Но мне категорически не понравилось, что твоя сестра произнесла ту глупость вслух, а ты… — Магнус шутливо нахмурился, — ты ей поверил. Поэтому вы оба понесёте наказание. Твоё — смириться и смотреть на представление молча.   
Но Алек не оставил попытку воззвать к совести Магнуса:  
— Но почему именно на празднике Клэри?  
— Милый, — рассмеялся Магнус. — Я не буду портить праздник бисквитика. В конце концов Изабель должна пойти спать. И должна напиться достаточно, чтобы наконец подпустить меня к себе и принять из моих рук небольшой, но восхитительный десерт. Возможно, она даже об этом не вспомнит. Я всё продумал!  
У Алека отлегло от сердца. Он расслабленно выдохнул, но опомнился и вновь изобразил осуждающий вид.  
— Так ты не отомстишь. Я уверен почти на сто процентов, что Иззи понравится. Она любит эксперименты. И я так же уверен в том, что пострадавшей стороной останется Саймон. Он же не гей.   
— Ах да, Саймон, — протянул Магнус, сощурив глаза.   
Алеку тон категорически не понравился.   
— Ты прав, сладкий. Я поговорю с ним. А Изабель будет планом «Б».   
Магнус весело подмигнул, поцеловал Алека в щёку и, подхватив под руку, повёл к выходу. Алеку оставалось лишь смиренно последовать за ним.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 2: Автор реально видел такую точку зрения по поводу бисексуалов, но цифры взяты с потолка.


End file.
